The Church School From Hell
by theharvestquill
Summary: After two unfortunate incidents involving Claire's animals, she is condemned to Carter's Church School for four seasons. Will she ever learn to be good? Well, probably not. Eventually Graire. In Chapter Three: Claire the revoultionary plots against Carter
1. Claire is Condemned

**Hi, this is Izzy and Lexie in our newest fanfiction spotlighting on ... juvenile delinquent Claire! loud applause and catcalls.**

**If you happen to be of the religious type, this might not be the best fanfic for you. I warned you. No flames, please. **

**Hope you all like it. : ) In future chapters, this is a Graire fanfic.**

**DiSCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon. **

**-Izzy and Lexie**

Claire's snores rattled her cottage's wood walls. Her oversized dog slept next her and his snores almost rivaled his master's. Quite suddenly, they ceased, and Claire woke up with a jolt. She opened her eyes and rubbed the crust forming around them. She looked down at her hands which had a thin layer of yellow goo covering them.

"Ew!" She said and scanned the room for something to wipe them on. Finding nothing else, she shrugged, turned around, and slid them down the chubby back of her dog, Butch.

"That's better!" She looked in the mirror and gave an award-winning smile, "Sorry, Butch." She said the reflection of her dog.

Claire yawned and shuffled over to the kitchen, about to make some breakfast. No, scratch that, heat up some frozen breakfast. She believed that she might have some eggs. But, of course, she had used up the last of the provisions. She vaguely remembered it had something to do with Barely's prices being too high and her sneaking out with an armful of eggs. Ah, well, the chickens were bound to have some. Claire threw open the door and made her way to the chicken coop. It was so far away, gosh darn it. She opened the door.

"Tofu, baby, come to mama!" She called. The feathery lump on the floor did not so much as cluck.

"Tofie! Tofu! Mommy needs her eggs! I know you got one! Come on, Tofie! For meeeeeeee? Tofu! Tofie! Come on, now."

"Okay, young man, wait, aren't you a woman? Oh, I dunno! Whatever you are, you are in big, deep doodoo. Now, I'll give you five seconds to clean up your act. One...Two...Three...Four...FIVE!

She grabbed the chicken by it's legs and hoisted it into the air. It didn't stir.

"Oh, dear. It seems to have died."Pronounced Claire neutrally. "Maybe Carter would appreciate a fine, "passed over" chicken like yourself, Tofu."

Knowing that this rope could not hurt a dead chicken, she tied it messily around the neck and hauled the it out of the coop. Her dog, who had finally woken up, and not bothered to get off the eye snot on his back, looked out the window and barked happily. He seemed to say 'for me? for me?'

"No, no, no, silly! It's for Carter!" She cried happily and began to skip, chicken bouncing and dragging behind her. If she were to have looked from the back, it would not have been a pretty sight. She kept on skipping, for she had not looked from the back, and ignored the horrified screams and gasps of the Mineral Town residents. She assumed that she looked extremely beautiful that day.

"Wow, Tofu! They're all gasping at my gorgeousness!" She said.

Finally, she came to the church an stopped at the two front doors. She put on a large grin, ready to receive much praise, and knocked on the door. Almost instantly, they were thrown open and an aghast Carter stood in front of her.

"He's for you. He died. You're welcome!!" She smiled joyously and dropped the chicken, rope and all into his unsuspecting arms.

"Woah woah woah." He said, "You can't just go off like that. We must have a funeral."

"Do we have to?" Claire asked.

"I have some plans." She winked. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Not with a dead chicken, you don't." Carter told her."But if you like, I can do it now."

"Okay, then." Agreed Claire, shrugging.

Carter stood, prayer book in hand, by a small, uninscribed gravestone.

"Now, we mourn the death of Tofu, who was a good chicken." He paused, and allowed Rick to take a tissue to his eyes. "She/he will always have a special place in our hearts." Rick let out a huge, obscene wail.

"Non-existant God." Said Claire under her breath, "You weren't the one who took care of her/him."

This only made Rick's sobs louder. "I raised him from an egg!" He cried, "We had a bond!"

Claire stared.

"And we hope, with our souls that, Tofu finds the golden chicken coop in the sky. Amen." Carter finished.

"A WOMEN!" Added Claire. "And Tofu better find that golden chicken coop, 'cause I paid 3000 g for that gravestone."

Carter looked at her as if she was insane.

"I can't stand all these sexist men." She announced.

Carter sighed. "Okay, Claire," He said once Rick had stumbled away, crying, "This is a warning. I can't have you killing off all the animals. One more time and I will have to think of a punishment."

"Whevs." Said Claire and stalked off.

So, it was fair to say that she did not really take Carter's advice to heart, for the next day, when she got up, accidently siting on her unsuspecting pooch. She wandered into the barn, hoping that her sheep was okay. She realized, then, that she had not been in there for nearly a month. And waddaya know. Her sheep lay in a heap in the corner.

"Damn." Claire whispered.

She wondered if Carter would like a sheep, too. But then she slowly remembered the warning Carter had given her only a day ago. Cursing, she took the legs of the sheep and dragged it across her property, to the river. There was nothing else for her to do. She gave a salut and said;

"Au revoir, sheepy." With that, she gave one large kick, and her sheep fell unceremoniously into the river, drifting downstream, like a furry barge. (With eyes, legs, a mouth and a nose. All, completely and utterly dead.)

Cliff was fishing. He never got anything good, but he felt that today was a new day, full of fishy opertunities. He cast his fishing rod and after a few minutes, felt a pull. He got excited. He began to reel in the line. Man, this fish was heavy. Finally, when it came to the surface, he realized that it was not a fish at all. But, in fact, a waterlogged sheep. He dragged it up, out of the river and noticed a small, gleaming tag. It read :Sheepy Weepy, Property of Claire, the one and only.

"Wow." He said, eyes widened. He should tell someone.

Unfortunately, he hadn't many people to tell. As much as he tried to hide it, he only had one friend, Carter.

"CLAIRE!!" Carter cried, face red with anger, and stomping onto her field, "That it IT!"

"What?" Asked Claire, innocently.

"This it WHAT!" He pointed at Cliff, who was next to him, holding up Sheepy Weepy.

"Sheepy Weep!" Claire cried. She realized all to soon that that was a mistake. SHe covered her mouth.

"Oh, so you know this sheep." Said Carter.

"No, no." Said Claire. " That just looks like a sheep that is resting, belly full, in my barn, right at this very minute." She sounded convincing, she thought.

Apparently not. "Well, how is it that it has a tag that says your name and 'Sheepy Weepy'?" Carter demanded.

"I dunno. Coincidence?" She said, almost hopefully.

"You have gone too far, Claire. I have thought of your punishment. It's a new installment in Mineral Town." He paused dramatically. "I condemn you to four seasons of ... CHURCH SCHOOL!"

**Please R & R! Thanks! More soon!**


	2. Carter is Regretful

Hey there, everyone

**Hey there, everyone! This is Izzy on the much-awaited 2****nd**** Chapter of….**

**The Church School from Hell! Once again, if you are religious, you may find this offensive. You have been warned.**

**Thanks a lot, and remember; R & R!**

**-Izzy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**­­­**

"I…have…to…go…to…Church…School?!" Claire said very slowly, still processing these words.

"Uh huh." said Carter.

"You can't make me." She stated, attempting to stay calm.

Carter did not seem to notice. "Yes, I can. You really don't want the Mayor evicting you from your farm, do you?"

"No…"

"Well, then. We have come to an agreement. I will see you at 7:00 am tomorrow for morning prayers."

Claire was defeated. "Fine." She said.

Claire awoke and stared at the clock; 6:00. She had better get up and head off to "Church School".

"Goddess." She sighed.

She arrived at the church 10 minute late. _Fashionably late_, she thought to herself. Claire knocked on the door and entered into the church. It was the first time she had been in there. Before she noticed anything else, she smelt something. Bad.

"Ew! What the hell is that?!" She cried, "Carter, dude, your church reeks."

Carter, who was knelt by the alter, apparently praying, looked up.

"It's the incense." He informed her, slightly miffed.

"What? Que?"

"It is an_ offering_ to the Goddess."

"Ohhhhh." Claire said, "Wait, I don't get it."

"I give up." Carter said, "How 'bout we just sit here and wait for the others."

"Hold on, I'm not _late_?" asked Claire utterly aghast, "I'm not _fashionably late_?"

"Nope, not compared to the others."

"Damn." Claire snapped her fingers and sat down.

A few minutes elapsed when the great oak doors swung open once more. In walked Gray, Karen, May and Stu.

"Why are you here?" asked Claire, "I thought I was the only rebel in this town."

Karen mumbled something about wine.

"Stu and I were behind Daisy the cow…"

"Kissing." finished Karen.

"I hit grandpa on the head with my hammer." said Gray with no hint of embarrassment in his voice, "He is _such_ a nag."

"Oh." said Claire.

"You're all here, wonderful!" exclaimed Carter. "Okay, let's begin with the 'breaking of the bread'." He picked up a few pieces of bread and broke them, making some hand motions as he did so. He distributed the pieces.

"Eat Jesus' body." He ordered to the figures sat in front of him.

"Are you sure that this is Jesus' body? I'm pretty positive that you got it at the supermarket on sale day." Karen observed, tasting the bread.

Carter turned as red as a tomato.

"No." he said defensively and took out a cup of wine. "This is Jesus' blood. Drink it."

"Ew!" cried May, "I ain't takin' one look at that thing." She turned her head.

"Me neither." agreed Stu.

After that ordeal, Carter seemed a little drained. He walked dejectedly over to the cupboard and pulled out five white robes and large clunky cross necklaces. He handed them to Karen, May, Stu, Gray and Claire.

"What the?" said Claire.

"They are alter server robes." said Carter.

"Must we wear them?" asked Karen. "They don't really show off my figure."

Carter nodded, looking angry.

"Prayers are finished." He said. "Come back at 3:00 and we will begin lessons. And wear those." He pointed to the garments on the floor.

They exited.

At 3:00 everyone returned together. They, to Carters apparent surprise, were not late. But there were other things for him to be surprised at…

Karen had chopped off the sleeves and neck of her robe, leaving spaghetti straps. She had also cat a long slit on the side, showing her leg. Her necklace was fashioned around her waist like a belt.

Gray had somehow covered his with a layer of soot and grime; the bottom was ripped, and the sleeves had been torn.

May and Stu had left theirs the way they were, however, the robes were so large that they had used safety pins, which virtually covered the garments.

Claire had covered hers for head to toe in rainbow sequins, which acted like a disco ball against the walls.

"Oh, dear Goddess, help them." Said Carter

The room was silent for a few moments, until Karen finally spoke.

"Carter, man, can I have another one of these? The material is surprisingly durable and I have a really awesome idea for a sun dress. I can dye it blue, and then I'll make it a halter top and, hey, do you mind if I chop off a teeny weeny two feet from the bottom?" She finished.

Carter made the sign of the cross.

"Thanks, dude!" She cried out happily.

Carter made repeated his previous gesture.

"Okay, so what's happening now?" asked May, "'Cause Stu and I have a date at six."

Cater made the sign of the cross five times, and pointed to the door.

"We'll be back at seven for morning prayers!" Claire called to Carter's retreating back, "See you then!"

**Hope you liked it! Pleas, Rate and Review! Thanks so much!**

 **Izzy**


	3. The Delinquents Plot for Revenge

**Hi. This is Lexi. Kitty (My older sister who betas some of our stuff) wrote most of this. Izzy did some corrections. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I officially disclaim this. Harvest Moon is not mine. Nope.**

The five villagers stepped out of the church.

"Well!" Claire clapped her hands. "There is only one way to celebrate this!"

"Wine?" asked Karen, looking up hopefully.

"A chop-off?" Gray was nearly drooling.

Only May and Stu seemed unenthused. "I already told you," pouted May. "We have a date. At six!" The little girl held up five fingers.

"You're very young," chided Karen. "You really shouldn't be dating."

"Don't worry!" cried Stu triumphantly. "This time we won't tell anyone that we're going to hide behind Wooly the sheep!" Too late, he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"No, sillies," giggled Claire. "We have to figure out how to get Carter to drop this crazy… whatever it is. Meet at my house. 7:00 on the dot!" Seeing Karen's face fall, Claire amended her previous statement. "Bring wine!"

Karen nodded, a smile slowly spreading over her face, and a gleam appearing in her eyes. "See you then!" She crept off into the distance, laughing evilly and mumbling, "I can drink whatever I want. Oh, yes. It's my wine. I can drink my wine. Mine. Not yours, stupid Carter. My wine. I want my wine."

May looked at Stu. Stu shrugged. "Fine," said May. "Just don't expect us to be on time." She glanced at her "love".

"Let's get going!" Stu said to May. "We need to get dressed for our date at six behind Wooly the sheep!"

They ran off, leaving Gray and Claire standing outside of the church.

"So…" Claire wasn't sure what to say. "See you then?"

Gray shrugged. "I haven't anything better to do. Grandpa's banished me from my hammer."

"Oh," said Claire, eloquently.

"Isn't that pretty?" asked Gray, attempting, again at one of his conversation-starters. He pointed up to a stained glass window, depicting either Jesus or the Harvest Goddess, it was hard to tell.

"Umm… sure?" said Claire, even though it seemed more like a question. She thought that if there was any use in a stained-glass window, it was only if the subject being portrayed in colored glass was her.

The two stood in silence, looking up at the window.

"I'm leaving now," Claire informed Gray bluntly. "Adios!" and as an afterthought "Amigo!"

Within a blink of Gray's eye, Claire was gone, skipping up the path, singing extremely loudly. Claire was weird. There was no doubt about it in Gray's mind. Claire was also rude, obnoxious, and just plain disgusting. But she was very entertaining. The blacksmith shook his head, and prepared for a long night.

Claire banged her fist against her wooden table. The noise made all four or five, if you count Butch the dog (who still had eye snot smeared down his back) delinquents jump, even Karen. She was heavily intoxicated, and completely slumped over on the table.

"Wash goin' awn?" mumbled the wasted shopkeeper.

Ignoring this brief interruption, Claire continued in her speech.

"Carter must be stopped!" cried Claire, pounding her hand on the table. "Carter has hurt us. Does anyone know of any times where we have inflicted as much pain on Carter as he has inflicted on us? We should be able to say "Holy Crap!" or exclaim, "What the Hell!" and "Oh my God!" And yet, we !can't" She paused for dramatic effect, "NO, says I, NO! Which is why we must rebel!"

She attempted to raise one eyebrow, but could only manage to raise both of them. Lifting up the hand that had been slammed on the table, she held her left eyebrow up. With the other hand, she forced her right eyebrow down. The final picture was that of someone who was extremely idiotic.

Gray stifled a laugh. Karen took this as an opportunity to offer Stu "shome weally, weally, weally good booze". In response, May whacked Karen over the head with one of Elli's high heels. In fact, May had pillaged her entire outfit, complete with a pearl necklace and gold earrings, from Elli's closet. Suffice it to say, this outfit, like the altar server robes, was covered in safety pins.

Claire's arms were hurting from holding up her eyebrows, so she changed to scratching her head, messing up her already uncouth bleached blonde hair. She yawned. It was way past her bedtime.

Gray looked around at the scene, and (to his dismay) felt small smile creep up his face. This was fun. Being in the musty farmhouse, the smell of alcohol heavy in the air. Watching May yell at Karen, who was slobbering drunk, poor little Stu cowering behind May. Hearing Claire try to impersonate a revolutionary or someone, someone that she had definitely seen on TV some time. It resembled a three-ring circus.

He decided to share the information that he had. Really, it was the information that everyone had. However, you had to have a brain to figure it out. May and Stu were too young to put two and two together. Karen was too wasted to know anything but the brand of the alcoholic substance she was drinking. And Claire? She had no brain. Or, in his mind, she didn't. If she did, she certainly didn't let on.

"Claire?" he asked meekly.

She whisked around to him. "Oui? What eez eet zat you have to sai?"

Gray stared at her, eyes wide in fear. "Are… are you impersonating… Napoleon?" he asked.

Claire glared at him. "Maybe." Gray raised an eyebrow (and unlike Claire, he managed to raise it). "Okay, okay!" Claire gave a humph. "Zut alors! Anyways, what did you want to say?"

"I'm thinking about what's coming up next season. What holiday is coming up, to be exact?" Gray said slowly.

Claire's face was blank. She blinked slowly. One, twice, three times. She shrugged.

"No clue."

Gray tried to help her. "Winter 25th?"

"Huh?" Claire cocked her head. Karen's loud snores penetrated the awkward silence.

"Remember? Presents?"

Claire's face filled with joy at this revelation. "Santa!" she cried.

"And guess what comes around the time Santa comes? What comes that Carter organizes?" Gray gained confidence. "A nativity, that's what!"

"A what?" asked Claire, unimpressed.

"Never mind what it is. It's the perfect opportunity for sabotage!"

The wheels clicked around in Claire's brain. "Sabotage," she mused. "Sabotage! It's perfect! Carter's Church School will become hell for him!"

May and Stu began to applaud. Karen woke up with a jolt.

"Where am I?" she asked, completely bemused.

"Come on," sighed Gray. "I'll get you home."

**Please review! On a related note, anonymous reviews are now enabled! *clapclapclap***


	4. The Plan is Put into Action

**Hey, y'all! Izzy here with Chapter number four! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harvest Moon. WAA!**

"Santa, Santa, SAN-TA!" squealed Claire, walking around in an imaginary conga line, with the 'Santa's in the rhythm of the 'cha-cha's. She kicked her right leg into the air, and then her left, all the while beaming.

Now, there was only one thing wrong with this picture. It was not that there was a dog behind the girl who was chanting, doing the conga in his own doggie way. It was not that the girl was doing the conga by herself, and pretending that there were others with her. It was not even the never-ending repetition of "SANTA", for children tend to do this near to Winter 25th. No, it was just the fact that this girl was _not_ a child; she was a grown woman of over twenty years of age.

"SANTA! SANTA! SANTA! Yeah!" screamed the twenty – three -year-old, "I LOVE YOU, SANTA!!"

Just then, however, her raptures were cut short when a bell began to chime 'seven o'clock'. This meant that Claire was now more than fashionably late, as she always loved to be. She was too late, and would most likely be in a rather lot of trouble. She froze, stared down at her pajamas (which were covered with red lips) and winced. She didn't have time to change, so Carter would just have to deal with them.

She stepped into whichever pair of shoes were nearest to her feet (it turned out to be a large pair of wellington boots) and bolted out the door, leaving the little dog quite unsure of what had just happened. He sniffed the air, shrugged, and walked out the open door, into his mistress' hard-worked crop circle. There stood two very small men, wearing outfits worthy of the cry "SOMEONE CALL THE FASHION POLICE". Their ears were pointed and they were each wearing a teeny jump-suit in a different shade of neon. Butch barked and proceeded to chase them round and round the farm.

Claire arrived at the church a full half hour late. She threw open the heavy doors and struck a pose.

"I'm HERE, roaring and ready to go! RAWR!" she said.

Carter, Gray, Karen, May and Stu all turned around, they un-folded their hands and Carter calmly addressed the newcomer, as the others stared open mouthed at her sleepwear.

"Claire, you are tardy by-" he paused to look at his watch, "over half of an hour." he gave her a stern glance. "We are praying for Karen right now. Please come and join us while I think of your penance. And next time, do refrain from wearing such… inappropriate garments."

"Wait, why're we prayin' fer Karen?" She asked, not attempting to hide a large yawn.

"Because Karen was going back to some old habits and she--" Carter began before Karen interrupted.

"I got wasted yesterday… again." Karen said, giving a meek smile.

"Well, let's wander away from that for a minute." said Carter, "I have another matter that I would like to discuss with you. I have decided to hold the annual nativity!" Gray nudged Claire with his elbow.

"_Told you_." he whispered.

"Does everyone know what a nativity is?" He asked.

"Yeah," said May, "Isn't it, like, when you dress up as shepherds and do a dance routine or something?"

"No!" cried Carter, aghast, "It's when you do a play around the Holdiays, celebrating the Harvest Goddess in all her glory! I've had to re-work it a bit so we can do it with only you five."

"Wait, why are there only five of us?"

"Because… no one else volunteered. My nativities aren't exactly too popular."

"Will we have an audience?" asked Claire, "'Cuz I only use my amazing acting talents where there is a sufficient audience to watch me."

"There'll be an audience."

"Oh, okay, I'm in!"

"Right," continued Carter, "I'm figuring out parts tight now. Karen, you can be the Harvest Goddess--"

"WHAT? I wanna be the Goddess! I'm the only one that can do it right!!" screamed Claire "YOU MUST LET ME BE THE GODDESS!"

"Okay, okay. Claire – Goddess. Karen… Goddess' mother. Gray – Goddess' father. Stu – what can I put you in? – Farmer. May – cow."

"Will you explain what the deal with this is?" Claire said, confused, "I don't get it."

"Well, the Goddess' mother (that's you, Karen) is about to give birth – right? Yes, so she and the father (Gray) are walking along the road, and they end up at the Goddess Pond. Now, there's a prophecy with this baby, that it'll do great things. So, the mother has her child – who is a girl (we'll use a baby doll for this). Suddenly, there are big fireworks above the pond, and the farmer (Stu) sees them. He goes, along with his cow (that's May). They arrive and bring flowers and strawberries for the Goddess as gifts and that's why the Goddess likes them.

I'm not done yet. She grows up (this is when you come in, Claire).The Goddess is very beautiful – she has long green hair and lovely eyes and porcelain skin. All of the boys are afraid of her, though, so she is terribly alone. She does magic, which scares the townspeople, so one day when she is about twenty, and she is sitting by the lake, someone pushes her in (I'll do that) and she drowns. This is when she turns immortal because of the good of her soul."

He looked up, only to find Claire drooling on Gray's shoulder, Gray snoring with his head in his lap, Karen in the store-room chugging wine used for services and May and Stu writing "M and S 4 Ever" in a heart on the altar. Claire was still in her lip PJs and Gray's UMA cap was obscuring his face. Karen had spilled wine all down her front and when Carter looked back at her, he could see that she had slumped into a corner. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, Goddess, please help me." he said.

For the next few days, the five delinquents practiced for the nativity without fail. They were getting quite good, and for the first time, Carter said that he was proud of them. Claire was ever so excited with her costume; she thought that she looked especially hot in it. Gray and Karen agreed with her, while May and Stu were unavailable for comment (they were behind a horse).

Finally, on the night of the performance, everything was set. Gray's plan was about to be put into action; the nativity would be hell for Carter.

It all started off fine, apart from the fact that Karen was stumbling a little, and Gray wouldn't take off his hat. But then it all started to get out of hand; Claire replaced the baby doll with a fish, and Karen shrieked that her baby had fins and that she would disown it. Then Gray took the fish (which was dead) and threw it out into the audience, laughing. It landed on Popuri, whose eyes widened and pink hair stood on end.

"Oh my goddess, oh my goddess, oh my goddess! SOMEONE GET THIS OFF ME!!!" She chucked it at the Mayor and it broke his glasses. He took them off, commanded silence and said that whoever didn't sit back and enjoy the show might just not get any presents from Santa.

Claire began to cry.

"Santa will _so _give me presents!" she wailed. "He loves me!" Once Gray had calmed her down (this involves a great deal of shouting), the show went on.

There were no fireworks, so they had all decided on confetti as a replacement. Carter pressed the button to make it fall onto the Gray and Karen , but instead, a bucket of water splashed onto their heads. Gray yelled and Karen slapped him. This provoked a kick until they were both wrestling. Rick took one look at Gray and jumped out of his seat.

"LET HER GO, YOU ^&%()$#!~" he bellowed.

Claire interpreted this as her queue. She ran out in her Goddess bikini and tossed flower petals onto Karen, Rick and Gray, who were punching each other in the middle. She blew kisses to Cliff and Kai.

"I love you, I love you all!" She said.

May and Stu climbed up onto the altar and gave each other a kiss. Sasha, Lillia and the other women sighed.

"Ah! Young love!" said Elli.

At this point, Carter could take it no longer. He emerged, red faced and teary-eyed.

"YOU RUINED IT! I LOVE MY NATIVITY AND YOU RUINED IT!" he wailed and sobbed, "I SPEND SO MUCH TIME ON THIS AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT!"

People got up and filed out the doors, until no one was sitting in the oak pews.

"We're truly sorry, Carter. We didn't mean for all that to happen. Bad luck, huh?" said Claire, "but we'll be back bright and early tomorrow to play!" Carter groaned and Claire could guess that he was wondering why he had even bothered.

**Please R & R! I love you all! (Oh, and check out my other, new story, My Mary Sue! I need some more reviews!) XoXo Izzy**


End file.
